In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, we, the inventors, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. We also grow a smaller number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits, usually to capture recessive traits. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as ‘Pearlicious XVIII’.
In 2007 we made a first generation hybridization using ‘10G523’ (unpatented) nectarine as the selected seed parent and ‘26P994’ (unpatented) nectarine as the selected pollen parent. Upon reaching maturity the fruit of this hybridization was gathered, and the seeds were removed, cracked; stratified, germinated, and grown as seedlings on their own root in our greenhouse facility. Upon reaching dormancy we transplanted them to a cultivated area of our experimental orchard located near Le Grand, Calif., in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). During the fruit evaluation season of 2012 we selected the present variety as a single tree trom the group of seedlings described above. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original tree in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of ‘Nemaguard’ (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its seed parent, ‘10G523’ (unpatented) nectarine, by being self-fertile and by producing nectarines that are white in flesh color, that are clingstone in type, that are medium to large in size, and that ripen in mid to late August, but is distinguished from it by having a small instead of large blossom and by producing fruit that is much redder in skin color, that is substantially sweeter in flavor, and that is firmer in texture.
The present variety is similar to its pollen parent, ‘26P994’ (unpatented) nectarine, by being self-fertile and by producing nectarines that are mostly red in skin color, clingstone in type, and sub-acidic in flavor, but is quite distinguished from it by producing fruit that is somewhat smaller in size, that is white instead of yellow in flesh color, and that ripens about forty days later.
The present variety is most similar to ‘Pearlicious XVI’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,828) nectarine by being self-fertile, by requiring about 550 chilling hours, by blooming in the mid season, by having globose leaf glands, by having a bitter kernel, and by producing nectarines that are white in flesh color, that are clingstone in type, that are firm in texture, that are sweet and sub-acidic in flavor, and that ripen in mid August, but is distinguished therefrom by having a larger and more vigorous tree, by having a small instead of large blossom, and by producing nectarines that are somewhat smaller in size, that are a fuller red in skin color, and that are oblate instead of globose to elongated in shape.